


Maridalena in Wonderland

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [4]
Category: America's Got Talent RPF, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Creepy Doll, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Mexican Horror, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: She wasn't sure how it happened. The last relatively normal thing she remembers is seeing her doll and following it before falling down a hole. The thing is the hole she fell into wasn't exactly normal. As she fell, she passed music boxes that were playing; everyday furniture. The fall was deep and she couldn't really see the top of the hole now and it was beginning to get darker. Just as she thought all light was going to fade, she landed. It wasn't her softest landing.





	Maridalena in Wonderland

She wasn't sure how it happened. The last relatively normal thing she remembers is seeing her doll and following it before falling down a hole. The thing is the hole she fell into wasn't exactly normal. As she fell, she passed music boxes that were playing; everyday furniture. The fall was deep and she couldn't really see the top of the hole now and it was beginning to get darker. Just as she thought all light was going to fade, she landed. It wasn't her softest landing.

She slowly got up and dusted off her dress, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a black dress? That was new and odd. She was also wearing black flats and white stockings. She didn't remember changing and she was unsure as to why there was such a room so deep underground without having a ladder. The room itself had walls that were fulls of doors of different styles, materials and sizes. It was peculiar to say the least. She went around and quickly attempted to open all the doors. 

"Uh-oh"

She ran to the door and opened it.

The world beyond the door shocked her. It was like a tropical forest on her doorstep. She briskly walked down the path. Maybe this isn't too bad. Maybe she was dreaming. That would explain everything that was happening.

It wasn't long before she reached a split in the path. Did she go left or did she go right? A creepy black cat appeared behind her.

"Boo!"

Maridalena screamed "Who are you?"

"Who am i, I'm el gato de Cheshire"

The mexican black cat detached his head which cause Maridalena to scream and run away.

"Keep it together Maridalena it's just a black cat"

Crow caws

"Okay something scary is going to happen"

Maridalena running away screaming until she heard a singing voice.

Maridalena gulped

After a few minutes of walking, she reached an area drowned in mist. She didn't stop. Not until, the fog got so thick breathing was difficult. There she found a skeleton caterpillar.

"Hmm?" The skeleton spoke when he finally spotted her. His left eye was covered by a monocle, "And what brings you here?" Maridalena remembered him vaguely.

"I'm sorry it's my doll she keep driving me crazy over over and over again until i just can't take it anymore!!"

"At the moment?" Mr Hueso breathed in the intoxicating smoke from a pipe, "Hardly."

"Oh come on!" Maridalena said

But Maridalena saws her doll walking.

Maridalena facepalmed.

"Oh no"

"Come on come on"

But zombies rising from the ground.

"Uh-oh"

She began to feel someone shaking her. She closed her eyes and then reopened them as her vision began to readjust. She begun to see a black and white blob come into view and kept blinking as it slowly came into focus. It was Mr. Hueso, Jacobo Gabriel and Riana. He had a panicked look on his face, which was slowly replaced with one of anger as her eyes lazily opened.

"Maridalena are you okay" Riana said

"I'm fine." She slowly began to sit up and realized she was sat in a hole. She must have fallen into the hole and hit her head or something.

"Or maybe you have fallen into the hole and hit your head or something"


End file.
